


David's Immortal?

by Sapphin3



Series: Prompt [5]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David's Immortal (Camp Camp), Gen, Immortality, Minor Violence, Panic, Prompt Fic, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphin3/pseuds/Sapphin3
Summary: David's immortal. He and Gwen know that, but not the campers. After a hiking trip, they find out. Short one-shot.Prompt from LemonSugrPlease request more! It doesn't matter if you have already, haha. I love these.
Series: Prompt [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897072
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	David's Immortal?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loumon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumon/gifts).



> No editing, but still good.

“Alright, kiddos! I hope you’re all ready for our hike today!”

Everyone except for Nikki groaned. They all had their drawstring bags with them containing sunscreen, water, trail mix, and some other shit they may have decided to bring.

“Splendid! Come on, let’s go!”

Nikki whooped joyfully and ran up to David at the front. He beamed at her brightly, matching her energy.

David and Nikki took up the front, Gwen in the back, and the other campers scattered about. Nobody was causing chaos-nobody really did on hikes, David knew that-so everyone was mostly just conversing about random topics their young minds conjured up.

Not even five minutes into the hike David fell. The ground under him suddenly shifted-a cruel trick of nature-and he was sent flinging down a short hill.

The hill was short. He would’ve been fine if all he did was fall, but no. He landed on a large branch stuck in the ground, impaled through the bottom half of his torso.

Nikki screamed in horror, attracting everyone else. David tried to cry out and tell them that everything was OK, but the pain was unbearable.

All of the other campers came over, either screaming or quickly looking away in shock. Gwen rushed over, cussing under her breath once she saw him. She rushed down to him-careful to not fall-and started to pull him off.

“Wait!” Neil shouted, his voice shrill from how much he was screaming, “Aren’t you supposed to leave him there?! It’ll keep most of the blood in!”

David grunted, trying to also pry himself off. He ignored Neil, focusing on getting up. Gwen only glared at Neil.

“Seriously! Stop!” Neil continued. He stayed like that for a while, yelling at Gwen, before she finally snapped.

“He’s _immortal_ , dipshit!” She shouted, huffing once David finally got off the branch. Blood was rushing out, but he knew he’d be fine; Gwen was right, of course. She found it out around the same time he did, a few years ago when he got mauled by a wolf. The two were shook, but ultimately relieved. After panicking for a month.

“He- wait, what?” Neil stopped himself, “No, that’s- it’s- that’s impossible!”

Gwen rolled her eyes, setting David down carefully. He doubled over painfully, but managed to turn slightly to the kids above him and send them a wobbly smile and thumbs-up.

Nikki’s eyes sparkled. She was in awe of the new information she was revealed. “So, like… you can bleed forever and never die?!”

David and Gwen nodded. David shifted himself into a more comfortable position, waiting for his wound to finally heal up.

“Woah! So it’s kind of like your period!”

The counselors cringed. It really wasn’t, but they weren’t going to tell the girl that.

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda short, but I felt like it was better off that way.


End file.
